1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer head. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printer head for use in a serial type of light emitting diode printer, a light source for partial printing in a copying machine, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been proposed a light emitting diode printer wherein the printer head receives an electric signal obtained by scanning and reading a document or manuscript by means of photoelectric transducer, or an electric signal obtained by an external machine such as a computer and emits a light, so that the emitted light is applied to a photosensitive element through an optical system and a printing is made by means of electrostatic photographing process. An electrophotographic copying machine containing a light emitting diode printer as a light source for partial printing is known in the Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No. 131564/1985. In the following, the electrophotographic copying machine will be described by way of example.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an electrophotographic copying machine. Referring to FIG. 1, a document carriage 2, which is movable in the right and left directions, is slidably mounted in an upper surface of a copying machine body 1. Copy sheets are contained in a copy sheet feeding cassette 3 and the copy sheets as already copied are contained in a discharging tray 4. There are provided in a manipulating panel 5 a ten-key 6 for designating the number of copying sheets, and selection keys 7 for selecting an image other than a document image (for example, date and/or company name). There is also a display panel 8, in which 7-segment displaying elements (not shown) for displaying the number of copying sheets and 7-segment displaying elements (not shown) for displaying a number indicating a content of the designated printing.
FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view showing an internal mechanism of the electrophotographic copying machine shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 2, the document carriage 2 as described with reference to FIG. 1 comprises a transparent glass plate mounted movably in the right and left direction on the upper surface of the copying machine body 1, and a cover 12 which can be opened and closed is mounted on the upper surface of the document carriage 2. A photosensitive drum 13 having a coating of an amorphous silicon photosensitive element on the peripheral side surface thereof is rotatably mounted near the central portion of the copying machine body 1. There is perpendicularly provided over the top of the photosensitive drum 13 a short focusing lens series 14 for focusing an image of the document on the document carriage 2 into the peripheral side surface of the photosensitive drum 13.
There is provided over a portion of the short focusing lens series 14 a printer head 15 comprising a monolithic light emitting diode array (referred to as LED array hereinafter) for forming on the photosensitive drum 13 an electrostatic latent other than the image of the document. Detailed structure of the printer head 15 will be described subsequently. In addition, there is also provided on the opposite side of the short focusing lens series 14 with respect to the rotational direction of the photosensitive drum 13 an electrification corotron 16 for uniformly electrifying the photosensitive drum 13 to a positive potential (about 600 V). Over the electrification corotron 16, an exposure lamp (halogen lamp) 17 for illuminating the surface of the document is provided and a filter 18 is provided in the front of the exposure lamp 17.
As a result of the above described structure, an electrostatic latent of the document is formed on a major portion of the surface of the photosensitive drum 13 by the electrification corotron 16, the exposure lamp 17, the short focusing lens series 14 and the document and an electrostatic latent other than the image of the document is formed on a portion of the surface of the photosensitive drum 13 by the printer head 15.
On the side of rotational directions of the photosensitive drum 13 with respect to the short focusing lens series 14, a developing apparatus 19 for developing an electrostatic latent by a toner is provided. The developing apparatus 19 contains mixture (developer) 20 of toner and carrier, the developer 20 being fed toward the photosensitive drum 13 by a magnet roller 21 while being electrified to negative potential. At that time, bristles of the developer 20 are formed on a portion of the magnet roller 21 opposed to the photosensitive drum 13, so that the top of the bristles contacts with the photosensitive drum 13 and hence the toner which is electrified to the negative potential is applied to the electrostatic latent formed by the positive charges, whereby the image of the document and the image other than the document image are developed. The height of the bristles is controlled by a blade 22.
The copy sheet cassette 3 containing copy sheets 11 therein in a stacked manner is detachably mounted in the right of the copying machine body 1. A supporting plate 23 for supporting copy sheets 11 is provided in a swinging manner in the bottom of the cassette 3 and there is provided under the supporting plate 23 an opening 25 to which a free end of a force lever 24 can be inserted, the base end of the lever 24 being mounted in a swinging manner in the bottom portion inside of the copying machine body 1.
A spring (not shown) for rotation-biasing the force lever 24 in a clockwise direction is provided in the fore lever 24 and the supporting plate 23 is biased upwardly by the spring. A sheet feeding roller 26 for feeding a copy sheet 11 one by one is provided over one side of the sheet feeding cassette 3. The copy sheet 11 on the uppermost position is contacted against the underside of the sheet feeding roller 26 by said force lever 24.
There is provided between the sheet feeding roller 26 and the photosensitive drum 13 a pair of register rollers 27, 27 for re-feeding a copy sheet 11 in synchronization with operation of the document carriage 2 after the copy sheet 11 fed from the cassette 3 is once stopped. Presence or absence of the copy sheet 11 is detected by a reflection type of photosensor 28.
A transferring corotron 29 for transferring a toner image developed by the developing apparatus 19 to the copy sheet 11 is provided under the photosensitive drum 13. In addition, a stripping corotron 30 for stripping off the copy sheet 11 from the photosensitive drum 13 is disposed adjacent to the transferring corotron 29 in the downstream of the feeding direction of copy sheet 11.
A vacuum conveyer 31 for feeding the copy sheet 11 having a toner image as transferred is provided in a further downstream of the feeding direction of the copy sheet 11 with respect to the stripping corotron 30, and the copying sheet 11 having a toner image as transferred is fed toward a fixing apparatus 32 by the vacuum conveyer 31. The fixing apparatus 32 comprises a heat roller 34 including a heater 33 and a pressure roller 35 pressure-contacted by the heat roller 34, so that the copy sheet 11 having a toner applied thereto is pressed, heated and hence fixed by being inserted between both of the rollers 34 and 35. An offset preventing claw 36 is provided for preventing the copy sheet 11 as fixed from being offset by the heat roller 34. A pair of outputting rollers 37, 37 for discharging the fixed copy sheet 11 are provided in a further downstream of the feeding direction of the copy sheet 11 with respect to the heat roller 34. A detecting switch 38 for detecting the copy sheet 11 is provided on the discharging side of the sheet discharging roller pair 37, 37.
A cleaning apparatus 39 for eliminating toner which is left on the photosensitive drum 13 without being transferred to the copy sheet 11 is provided over the vacuum conveyer 31. The cleaning apparatus 39 comprises a cleaning blade 40 for taking off the remaining toner on the photosensitive drum 13 and a roller 42 for feeding the toner taken off by the cleaning blade 40 to a toner housing box 41.
After a desired key out of the selection keys 7 on the manipulating panel 5 is depressed and a document is set on the document carriage 2, the document is scanned by light exposure, upon depression of a start button 43. More particularly, after the document carriage 2 is once moved to the right, the carriage 2 is moved to the left, and when the carriage 2 is moved to the left, the document set on the carriage 2 is exposed by light and scanned, and then the image of the document is focused on the photosensitive drum 13 by the short focusing lens series 14, so that an electrostatic latent corresponding to the document image can be formed. At that time, the printer head 15 selectively emits light and the electrostatic latent of the content (for example, date) corresponding to the manipulated selection key is simultaneously formed on the photosensitive drum 13.
Thus formed electrostatic latents of the document and messages or the like as selected by the selection key are developed by toner by the developing apparatus 19. Then, the toner image is transferred to the copy sheet 11 fed by the pair of register rollers 27, 27 by the transferring corotron 29. The copy sheet 11 having the transferred toner image is taken off from the photosensitive drum 13 by the stripping corotron 30, and then the copy sheet 11 is fed to the fixing apparatus 32 by the vacuum conveyer 31, where a fixing is made by the heat roller 34 and pressure roller 35. The copy sheet 11 as fixed is discharged onto the sheet discharging tray 4 by the sheet discharging roller pair 37, 37.
Meanwhile, the toner left on the photosensitive drum 13 without being transferred to the copy sheet 11 is cleaned by the cleaning apparatus 39, and the cleaned photosensitive drum 13 is uniformly electrified to new positive potential by the electrification corotron 16.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view, partially in cross section, showing a short focusing lens series and a printer head contained in an electronic copying machine, FIG. 4A is a plan view of a conventional printer head, FIG. 4B is a cross sectional view of the conventional printer head and FIGS. 5A to 5D are plan views showing a copy sheet having images other than a document image formed therein.
Now, a printer head will be described. The printer head 15 is held by a holder 44 and is mounted in one end of the short focusing lens series 14 so as to span the series 14.
As shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the printer head 15 is provided with a light emitting array 152 comprising a plurality of light emitting portions aligned on an alumina insulating substrate 151 having a small sized rectangular configuration. In order to drive the light emitting array 152, first and second driver integrated circuits 153 and 154 are disposed on the insulating substrate 151. The first driver integrated circuit 153 drives the light emitting portions located in orders in odd numbers counted from one end of the alignment of the light emitting portions and the second driver integrated circuit 154 drives the light emitting portions located in orders in even numbers counted from one end of the alignment of the light emitting portions. An aligning direction of the light emitting portions in the light emitting array 152 and an ranging direction of connection terminals of the first and second driver integrated circuits 153 and 154 are substantially parallel with a traverse direction of the substrate 151, and the light emitting array 152 and the first and second driver integrated circuits 153 and 154 are arranged on the substrate 151, in this order, toward a longitudinal direction of the substrate 151.
The light emitting portions in orders in odd numbers are connected to the first driver integrated circuit 153 through a conductive strip line 156 by a thin line 157 of gold and the light emitting portions in orders in even numbers are connected to the second driver integrated circuit 154 through a conductive strip line 158 which is formed through an insulating film 155 under the light emitting array 152 and the first driver integrated circuit 153.
The printer head 15 thus structured in the foregoing is attached to the above described holder 44. The light from the exposure lamp 17 is shielded by the holder 44 and hence the image of a document is not focused in a portion opposed to the printer head 15 of the photosensitive drum 13. Meanwhile, in case where all of the document image is desired to be focused on the photosensitive drum 13, the holder 44 is moved to an exterior of the short focusing lens series 14, or the upper end portion of the holder 44 is adapted to be opened and closed, as shown in the Japanese Laying-Open Gazette No. 131564/1985 so that one of the side wall in which the printer head 15 is provided can be rotated with respect to a fulcrum corresponding to a lower end thereof.
The image of document is not focused on the portion opposed to the printer head 15 of the photosensitive drum 13 by the printer head 15 structured in the foregoing, but the image other than the image of the document is formed on the copy sheet 11 by the printer head 15. More particularly, by the printer head 15, a character such as a white "A1" on a black background as shown in FIG. 5A can be formed, or a character such as a black "A1" on a white background can be formed. Usually, if and when a printing is made by a light emitting diode array in a printer and the like, white print is formed only in the portion corresponding to the light emitting portions of the light emitting diodes by a reverse development. However, in an electrophotographic copying machine, a reverse development also reverses white and black of a document image, which causes inconvenience. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 5A, if and when a white character on a dark background is formed, the light emitting diode array corresponding to such character is made to emit light. However, if and when a usual character is formed, it is necessary to make a light emitting diode array emit light corresponding to the background.
FIGS. 5C and 5D show an example in which patterns other than character are formed in the vicinity of a right end and FIG. 5E shows an example in which alphabet characters are printed.
By the way, as shown in FIG. 2 in the foregoing, since a plurality of members such as the electrification corotron 16 and the developing apparatus 19 are disposed near the periphery of the photosensitive drum 13 of the electronic copying machine in a very close manner, the space where the printer head 15 can be disposed, particularly, the space between the electrification corotron 16 and the developing apparatus 19, is very narrow. In addition, the printer head 15 is required to be disposed such that the aligning direction of the light emitting portions is orthogonal to a rotational direction of the photosensitive drum 13. However, according to a conventional printer head 15, if and when the aligning direction of the light emitting portions is disposed orthogonally to the rotational direction of the photosensitive drum 13, the longitudinal direction of the substrate coincides with the rotational direction of the photosensitive drum 13, and hence it becomes extremely difficult to dispose the printer head 15 in the above described narrow space.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 4B in the foregoing, a large scale insulating layer 155 is required between the connecting portion of the light emitting array 152 and the first driver integrated circuit 153, and the connecting portion of the light emitting array 152 and the second driver integrated circuit 154, and hence there are problems that the structure is complicated, efficiency is low, a cost is high and a poor insulation and a breakdown may be caused.